


Suga’s Delivery Service

by Lyn_MS06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based off of Kiki’s delivery service, Daichi as Tombo, How Do I Tag, Irregular uploads, Kenma is also a cat, Kiki’s delivery service - Freeform, Kiki’s delivery service Au, Kuroo as Jiji, Kuroo is a cat, Light Angst, M/M, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess, Studio Ghibli, Suga as KiKi, Suga is a Witch, Suga is feisty, Suga supremacy, Suga works, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, Swearing, We Die Like Men, Young Love, not edited, this is going to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_MS06/pseuds/Lyn_MS06
Summary: Suga is someone who can’t be contained. Never has been, never will be. Or so he thought.Imagine Daichi's surprise when he sees a beautiful boy with the complexion of an angel fly into town on a broomstick. Now imagine how Daichi felt when he found out that the boy was everything but an angel.—Or Suga is Kiki from Kiki’s delivery service.Based off of Kiki’s delivery service
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. A special day for a special boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you guys enjoy!

_‘Hey hey hey, good morning Miyagi, or should I say good afternoon! To kick off the start of spring we’re going to be playing some smooth tunes. If you weren’t aware, tonight is going to be one to remember folks. With a high of 70, and clear sky’s, it’s going to be perfect for grabbing your friends and family and doing something **special**. Now without further ado, let’s get this jam started._

_Here is “Fly day Chinatown” by Yasuha-’_

Suga shut off the little red portable radio that sat by his head. He felt the cool breeze ruffle his silky grey hair. ‘ _Something special_ ’ he thought. 

He chuckled a little and raised his hand to the sky. He loved days like these. Laying on his back in the beautiful spring grass, staring up at the crystal clear sky, just listening to his radio. Or should he say his fathers radio (who is he kidding, it’s practically been his since the tiny compartment entered the Sugawara household when he was 5) 

But even days like these have their down side. The truth is, Suga’s bored. He’s bored of this small town. Bored of the clear blue sky and green grass. Bored of the quiet.

Suga has a larger than life personality. One that can’t be contained. Even at the age of 15, he was dying to get out and see the world. 

His only ticket to doing so was when he turned sixteen. 

You see, the Sugawara household isn’t like your average family. They come from a long line of witches. Well, Suga’s mom's side does.

Ever since Suga found out about this fact, he was all over his mom begging for her to teach him. And teach him she did (after a lot of convincing).

And now, even though Suga is far from being the best witch, even a good one, he is getting ready to take the last step and go prove his worth.

Anytime a witch turns the age of 16, they must travel away from home for at least a year. While away, they must learn what being a true witch means to them. And by golly, Suga couldn’t wait! 

He just wished it could come sooner. It was only March, and his birthday is in June. Another thing Suga is is impatient. Bored and Impatient. 

While Suga layed down soaking up the sun, his mind began to drift off into slumber. Sweet dream started to fill his head.

In the background he could hear the radio broadcasters voice echoing. 

_Do something special_

As quickly as the young teen drifted into sleep, his eyes shot open and he sprang onto his feet. 

He knew what he was going to do tonight 

—-

Suga bursted into his mom's herbal remedies shop. He was panting and bending over trying to catch his breath from the, very small, sprint he took from the patch of grass to the large cluttered shop.

His mom, who was currently mixing a healing potion for a sickly looking customer, didn’t even flinch. She’s used to her son's actions. The customer on the other hand, looked like their life flashed before their eyes. 

The beautiful woman making the potions lets out a long sigh. “Koushi Sugawara. What the fuck have I said about barging in here!” Oh did I mention, Mr. Sugawara is the definition of chaotic. Maybe that’s where he son gets it. 

The tired mother sent an apologetic look to elderly lady waiting for her medicine. The kind woman gave her a smile and shook her head 

“It’s fine dear, he just gave me a little scare is all. I remember what it's like having kids” The woman looked over at the boy. “My my Koushi, look how much you’ve grown” 

Suga finally caught his breath and now stood there not responding, until his mother gave him a look that would send the bravest man running for his life. One thing about this town he’ll never get used to is how everyone seems to know everyone. If you asked Suga, he’s never seen this woman in his life. But apparently she knows him.

Suga’s mom shook her head in annoyance. She stepped over toward a basket of dried flowers, apparently the next ingredient in her little mixture. How she and her son found ingredients in the messy workspace, no one understood. There were baskets overflowing with all kinds of stuff. The counter had many burn marks from the countless times Suga screwed up a potion. Powders spilled left and right. But the Sugawaras preferred it this way. That’s just how they roll. 

While she stood doing her witchy stuff on the small bottle, she turned her head toward Suga. “What do you want” She said with a huff of her breath. 

“The real question here mom is what don’t I want. You know me mother.” Suga took a deep breath preparing for his totally not dramatic speech “You’ve raised me from the small infant I once was, fed me, watched over me in my moments of weakness-”

An angry “Koushi I swear” interrupted him. 

“Okay okay! I WANT TO GO ON MY ONE YEAR TRIP TONIGHT!!!” Suga yelled with much enthusiasm. He waved his arms in wild Jazz hands around his body and started to do a little dance. This kid was honestly too much

Now this, this is what shocked Mrs. Sugawara. Shocked her so much that the potion she was working on exploded into a giant puff of black stinky smoke. The lady standing across the counter let out an excited gasp upon hearing Suga’s words, completely ignoring her potion being destroyed.

Mrs. Sugawara let out a mumbled ‘Shit’ and began working on cleaning her face and apron, all while trying to figure out what her son was talking about. “But b-but, tonight? What happened to waiting till you turn 16!” 

Suga stopped doing his little dance and bounced on his heels trying his best to stay calm. “I know, but the radio man” Suga started waving the radio in the air “said that tonight is supposed to be the most beautiful night in a long while. The weather is going to be perfect! There’s no way in hell that I’m going on my trip in June. The humidity will mess up my hair” 

It’s true. You don’t want to see Suga’s hair in the Miyagi heat. 

“Plus I think I’m good enough at potions and stuff” Suga ended with a proud smile.

Even with the stress of this topic, Mrs. Sugawara let out a laugh. “No offense honey, but you’re not the best witch out there. I was relying on these next few months to get your skills up.” 

“I can still practice when I’m out mom! Pleaseeeeeeee I need this” he gave his mom the pouty eyes “Dad would let me go” 

“Again no offense, but your Dad doesn’t know a thing about witches. And he’s a push over. Love that man though” She quickly added “I don’t know Suga” 

Before Suga could put his puppy eyes into their full effect, the lady chimed in. “Oh come on Himari. Let the boy go. He’s got the same fire and spark you had when you first landed here. Everyone thought you weren’t going to make it, but now look at you” 

Even though Suga doesn’t remember this old lady at all, he ran over and gave her a big hug. 

“Yeah mom! You alway tell me to shut up and listen to your elders, so take your own advice and let me go!” Suga said while practically hanging off the old woman. 

“Why you little shit.” The mean remark had no anger behind it. They never had anger behind them. No matter how annoying her son was, she would only treat him with love. Even if that love came in the form of sassy remarks. 

The ash blonde woman sat in silence for what seemed like ages. The truth is she didn’t want to let him go. Suga grows so much in only a month, how much is he going to change in a full year? She doesn’t want to let her baby go. Not yet at least. He might not even come home.

He might choose to stay wherever he lands for the rest of his life. That’s what happened to her, after she met Suga’s father, she couldn’t leave him and fly back home. 

She can’t say goodbye to her baby boy just yet. But then again, as she looked into his big excited eyes, she knew she couldn’t hold onto him forever. He was inevitably going to try and leave. 

She’s promised herself she wouldn’t be the one holding him back. She bite the inside of her lip before finally answering. “Sure Koushi. You can go”

—

To say Suga was literally screaming as he ran up the stairs to his room would be an understatement. He was squealing. 

He threw open his bedroom door with such force that it practically came off its hinges. Suga’s poor cat who was previously sleeping, Kuroo, jumped nearly a whole foot into the air.

“I just want one peaceful day with you. That’s all I ask. Just one” Kuroo sighed as he tried to steady his little heart. 

“Hush, you know you love me, otherwise you would’ve run away by now.” Suga ran to his closet and started scrambling through it. After a while he pulled out a large baby pink over-the-shoulder backpack. He also threw a small blue bag toward the black cat who was carefully watching him. “Dust off those tiny paws of yours! We’re leaving tonight!” 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes “what do you mean we’re leaving tonight?” 

Suga rolled his eyes as he grabbed every article of clothing he had and started to stuff it into his bag. “I mean we are going to join the circus. No dumbass, we’re going on our trip! Fly west till we hopefully hit a nice city near the water. Settle down and make some coin. Get that bread you know?” By now suga was running around his room trying to get dressed and do something with his unruly hair

Meanwhile, Kuroo just sat there dumbfounded. “Uh uh, no way. Suga no. We are supposed to go in June. This is bad idea” 

Suga just let out a groan. “Why does everyone keep on telling me that! I’m a perfectly capable 15 year old! And besides, we are only leaving 3 months earlier.” Suga gave Kuroo the side eye through his bedroom mirror he now stood in front of. “I don’t want your bitching to kill my vibe. I prohibit your bitching tonight, or else” 

Kuroo laughed. “Or else what? Please tell me dear Koushi.” 

Suga gave a little huff. “Or else when I’m flying I’ll drop you in the ocean” He said with such a light tone that someone who wasn’t fully listening would have not noticed the dark undertones. 

Kuroo froze in place. Knowing Suga, Kuroo didn’t put it past him. That kid might look like an angel, but don’t let yourself be fooled, he’s a little devil. 

Suga gave his amazing laugh as he started brushing through his hair. “I’m just joking, Kuroo. I couldn’t kill my little witch cat. But I’m serious, don’t be a wet blanket. You know how much I want this.” Suga gave himself the final touches before turning around to face Kuroo. 

He did a little twirl. He was wearing a loose dark purple/ almost black dress that flowed with every little movement. A bright red ribbon sat beautifully on top of his head. Suga’s pale skin seemed to contrast the colors perfectly. The mole under his left eye also went well with the outfit. 

Kuroo let out a small sigh “Suga, you always look perfect. I’m sure this is very weird coming from your cat, but you know, it is what it is.” 

Suga giggled as he twirled around in the nice fabric. He spinning however was cut short as he heard his fathers distinguishable car pulling up into the house’s driveway. Tripping over his own feet, Suga scrambled to his window. After a little amount of pulling he flung it open and called out to his dad. 

The tall man getting out of his white pt cruiser flinched a little at his son's loud volume. He looked up and gave his son a wave. 

“Dad! Dad! Guess what! I’m going on my witch trip early! I’m leaving tonight!” Suga call from the window.

His father who had been previously grabbing groceries from the back of his car immediately dropped all the bags and looked up at his soon. Suga cringed as he watched a bottle of orange juice roll into the road and get crushed by a car.

“Like tonight tonight?! He father frantically talked with his hands “But- when did this happen. What about our _camping trip”_

Oh gods don’t get Suga started on the “cAmpINg TrIp”. Suga doesn’t do outdoors. His father just gets on these weird father son bonding time kicks. Suga cant list on his two hands how many dumb trips the two went on; he wouldn’t have enough fingers.Every single one of them ended with the two males either in some from of mall jail, or broke on the side of the road.

Suga quickly said “Haha,no” and shut the window before he could get his fathers reaction, but if Suga could guess by the crunching sound of more plastic and cuss words, it went over pretty well.   
  


“you know, you should actually give hanging out with your father a try” Kuroo said while pacing on Suga’s bed.   
  


“I do try! That’s why it always turns out bad. There’s a lot you don’t know little kitty” Suga said as he once again began moving about.

Suga did one more sweep of his room, making sure he got all of the things he absolutely needed. 

His radio? Check

Socks? Underwear? Check, check

Magazines of hot guys? Check

Hair products? Check

Smiling proudly, Suga zipped out the bag and threw it over his shoulder. “Come on Kuroo. I think we’re ready to go. The only thing I think you need to pack is cat food” 

Kuroo sighed “this is so not going to end well Suga. We’re going to get like kidnapped or something. Either that or we’re going to starve.” 

Suga flicked Kuroo on the nose. “Honey please. I know how to make a hustle” Suga goes to his closet one last time and pulls out a pair of red flats that matched his bow perfectly 

“Now come on. Who knows, maybe you’ll find yourself a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. We don’t judge in this household” Suga laughed as he picked up a still reluctant Kuroo. 

Kuroo huffed. “Anything would be better than this. You sure you want to leave our nice warm home? Your lovely parents?” 

With missing a beat, Suga answered

“Absolutely” 

—

“Koushi are you sure you have everything?” Suga’s mom asked for the 5th time.

It’s almost 7pm, the time Suga chose to leave. Everyone from town gathered at the Sugawara residence to send him off. Some people Suga actually knew, like kids he has seen at school. But many of them were old people. Strangely, Suga didn’t see the sick customer from earlier. 

Suga shook his head yes. “Mom I’ve told you, I’ve got this. Have some faith in me” He flashed her one of his award winning smiles. She seemed to relax after that. 

Suga’s dad patted Suga on the back. He cleared his throat. ‘ _Was he crying_ ’ Suga giggled to himself. He’s never going to let him live this down. 

With a little sniffle, Mr. Sugawara started talking “Kou, I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown so much” He paused so he could stop his tears from slipping everywhere “And I just want you to know, that whatever happens, We all still love you” 

Behind Suga’s parents, Suga saw the whole town start cheering. He can’t believe that him leaving brought all of these people together tonight. A few of his classmates came up to him. 

They patted him on the back, saying how they’ll miss his personality during school. Suga wasn’t sure why though. The boys never talked to him during school. But hey, it doesn’t matter anymore. Because Suga’s finally getting out of this small, boring town. 

“It’s getting about time mom, I think I should head out now.” Suga said to his parents. He had his bag tightly strapped around his shoulder, Kuroo resting inside, probably sleeping. “Give me a second mom, I want to show you the broom I made!” Suga said excitedly.

He quickly, but gently, sat down his bag and sprinted behind a nearby tree. The whole town waited for the man of the evening to return. It wasn’t long before Suga came panting back to the group holding a flimsy stick that barely had any actual broom hair on the end.

His mom would have laughed if her son wasn’t actually Being serious. She facepalm so hard that you could probably hear it in Alaska. 

“I knew this would happen. Here Koushi. Use my old broom” Just then, Mrs. Sugawara pulled out a broom from out of nowhere. The broom was no doubt old, seeing as it had scratches all along the stick. The hair at the end looked dry and worn out. 

Suga was about to protest with a ‘moooom’, but she cut him off before he could even start. “Suga, you might want a brand new broom, but this one is trustworthy. It’s got me through a lot of tough times, and is very reliable. Please, just this once, take something without arguing.” 

Suga thought for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. He didn’t want some old musty broom, but oh well. Here we are. 

Suga grabbed his bag once more, positioned himself comfortably on the broomstick, wrapped the little radio wrist band around the long stick and got ready for flight. 

He took one last look behind him for good luck. He gave his parents a little nod before turning back around. In the background he hears the town start counting him down. He chuckled to himself, it kinda reminded him of how people count down on NewYears. 

5

4

3

2

1!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nothing 

Absolutely nothing happened. Suga still stood there trying to take off. His face was turning red from the sheer amount of force he was using. 

Wow. How embarrassing. Suga can hear Kuroo laughing from inside the large bag. 

Suga shook his head and tried to focus. 

He cleared his throat, feeling more ready this time. “Hey guys, can you count me off again?” He asked trying to sound confident

Hesitantly, the crowd started again.

5

4

3

2

1?

Still nothing. 

Mrs. Sugawara shook her head and took a step forward. “Honey, see I told you we should just-”

And without a moment's notice, Suga shot up into the sky. 

And oh my, it was not graceful at all. He bounced off of trees, swerved, spun around, you name it. But hey, at least he was in the air. After a rough few minutes and a lot of winces from the crowd, Suga finally stabilized himself. 

He couldn’t believe it! He was flying! Sure, his head kinda hurt from all that movement, but it didn’t matter. He was flying!!

He gave a little look down toward the ground. He saw his mother smiling at him with tears in her eyes. He saw the town that he called home. He saw the spot of grass that he always laid upon. 

He gave a little wave, then he was off. He reached under the broom to grab his radio. With a mastered swift flick of his thumb, the box came to life, blaring the same station he listened to earlier today.

_‘This day is special indeed_ ’

Suga sped off into the night with ‘Fly Day Chinatown’ playing in his ears, the stars guiding his way, and his hometown toward his back.

  
  



	2. A fun journey ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is on his way to find his new home for the year! He meets a young Kageyama (who is ooc). A storm comes and Suga as to take cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update

* * *

Suga sighed as he looked up toward the sky. ‘ _ This is kinda boring…’  _ the teen thought as he stared at the constellations. 

So far, all Suga as seen on this journey is just water and sky. In his head he pictured seeing fascinating sights, bright colors, and maybe even other witches. But no, he had just had pick the worst direction to go in 

“If you keep making that face you're going to pop a blood vessel” kuroo said as he studied the ocean below. 

“That’ll be more entertaining than what we’re doing now” Suga mumbled as he switched his attention to his radio which grew more and more staticy by the minute. “I think we’re getting too far away from home, the radio isn’t picking up the signals very well. ”

The midnight sky illuminated everything it could touch, the full moon shining brightly. Kuroo noticed dark clouds creeping in, but decided to ignore it. The weatherman said that it wasn’t supposed to rain anyway. 

Suga kept fumbling with his radio, occasionally losing control of the broom, resulting in it swerving. Finally the two found a station the radio could pick up

“Dang, this song’s kinda ass” Kuroo said as he tried to snuggle into Suga’s bag. The night air was chilly, making the poor cat freeze down to his bones. 

Just as Suga was about to reply, a gust of wind caught him off guard. His broom flew back a good foot as Suga raised an arm to cover his eyes. 

“What the-” 

Suddenly, a figure popped up from seemingly nowhere. “Do you mind turning that music down” A boy about a year or two younger than Suga said. Quickly, Suga removed his hand and caught sight of the witch. This boy had jet black hair, blue eyes, and was riding a rather nice looking broom. He had a black bag hanging off the side of his broom, and Suga could see a little orange head peeking out from the inside. The boy caught Suga’s gaze 

“That’s my cat Hinata. Sorry if we startled you.” The boys said “sometimes I lose track of how fast I fly, resulting in gusts of wind”

There was an awkward energy in hanging in the air. Suga just stared at the boy, ecstatic that another person was here to experience his boredom with him. 

The boy looked over at Suga. “Well… are you going to turn that down” he said while pointing to the little radio. 

Oh shit, Suga forgot about that. He quickled fumbled for it and clicked it off. When he was done, Suga sported a wide grin on his face. Finally, someone to talk to! Maybe this trip is starting to look up. “No worries! The names Suga, what’s yours?” 

“Kageyama” the boy said in a flat tone 

Suga waited for the boy to continue, but realized that’s all he was going to get from him. Maybe he was just nervous about talking to another witch? He probably didn’t mean to come off standoffish, right? Suga decided to give him the benefit of the doubt 

“So… what brings you here?” Suga asked.

The boy seemed kind of annoyed “I just finished my year away from home. I was the best in my family so they let me go a few years before I turned 16. I excel in almost everything a witch is supposed to do. By the looks of it” Kageyama looked Suga up and down “You’re just starting right?”

Suga’s eyes widened and he heard Kuroo try to stifle and laugh through the fabric of his bag. He reached around a lightly hit it to make the annoying cat shut up. Suga looked back at Kageyama, who now looked straight ahead, seeming bored 

So much for wanting to see another witch around 

“Haha, I’m not sure what you mean…” Suga tried to play the youngers insult off.

“What I mean is you look very unprepared. You definitely didn’t pack enough, you're blaring that childish music, and your broom looks old. Is it a hand me down?” 

Suga sat there, mouth wide open. Was… was this guy for real? He couldn’t believe this random stranger was being so rude for no reason. 

Suga never had a problem making friends. Even when he was a kid, he drew people in with his bubble personality. And as he grew up, so did his charm. So to say that Suga was surprised that this “Kageyama” person was so outwardly rude towards would be an understatement. Suga was just trying to make conversation, not be a complete dick. But if it’s the dick card this bastard wants to play, then the dick card it is. 

“I find it kind of funny-” Just as Suga was about to roast the life out of that poor boy, Kageyama turned and made eye contact with the older teen

“Actually this is my stop,” he said as he pointed toward a town in the distance “I wish you the best of luck on your journey”. And with that, the boy was gone, leaving behind another huge gust of wind 

This time suga didn’t flinch. He just looked at the spot the “witch prodigy” used to be. The clouds in the sky grew darker along with Suga’s mood. He really didn’t like that kid, the younger boy thought he was better than him. Even if he was, Suga would work hard and prove that he is infact better than that stupid Kageyama. After a few beats of silence, Kuroo came out of Suga’s bag laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, the sounds of his cackles ringing out into the open air

“Did you just let like, a 13 year old kid insult you like that” Kuroo wheezed “that’s the first time ever I’ve seen you so speechless.” 

“Shut up Kuroo, I can still drop you in the ocean” Suga pouted and looked straight ahead. Kuroo hopped on Suga’s shoulder “wait wait wait, one more joke please” 

Suga hestatied. He wasn’t in the mood for his ego to be hurt anymore “...fine”

“Okay, give me a second” Kuroo tried collecting himself a tiny bit “Why- Why were you so silent back there? Did a CAT get your tongue” And just like that, Kuroo was laughing his head off again. 

Meanwhile, Suga was shocked to find out how stupid his cat was. He could have at least made that joke just a tiny bit more funny. “I hope you're happy you got that out of your system” Suga said. Despite his tone, he had a smile on his face. What can he say, sometimes he is so unbelievably stupid, but he loves his cat. 

Suddenly, Suga felt something wet land on his shoulder “please don’t tell me you’re actually crying over that joke Kuroo” He said jokingly. But then, another drop fell down. Then another, and another. Soon it was pouring rain. 

Kuroo meowed in agony as he rushed back into Suga’s bag. “Shit shit shit shit shit” Suga cursed as he tried to navigate through this horrible weather 

Just then, he looked below and found a train rumbling along its tracks. Quickly, he swooped down and started flying next to it. He started trying to open every window he could see, but to no avail, none of them would open. At his very last attempt to open one of the dingy windows, it finally cracked just enough to shove his way inside. 

With a  _ oof _ , Suga landed on what felt like an itchy pillow. Looking around quickly he found that he landed in a big pile of hay. Kuroo came out of the bag and began drying himself as Suga slammed the window shut 

“Stupid weatherman. He said it wasn’t supposed to rain! He had one job, just one! But he screwed it up! Do you know how stressful it is being a wet cat, Suga? Do you? Because I don’t think you do” Kuroo ranted and he shook the water of him 

“Yeah yeah, being a wet cat is bad, blah blah blah.” Now that suga was laying down, he realized just how tired he was. Who knew flying could take so much energy out of you

In a final spurt of life, Suga tugged off his soaking dress, leaving him in his boxers; he then threw his broom to the side, disregarding it for the rest of the evening. He pulled the hay over him like it was a cover. Sure, it wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was something. 

And with Kuroo blabbering on as background noise, suga began lulling into what he could was going to be a deep sleep.His last thoughts were filled with dreaming about what the future is going to hold 

——-

Suga wakes to something ticking his toes. In his groggy half asleep state, it kinda felt nice. But soon, the feeling became uncomfortable, and the more he woke up the more he wondered what the heck was tickling him.At first he tried to ignore it, but soon the perpetrator bit his foot, and it became impossible to ignore the pain. With a new found state of consciousness, Suga yanked his foot up. His eyes shot open and his body jolted into a sitting position. 

Quickly he looked around and saw the hole where his foot used to be. He peered down and saw the colporate. 

It was… a cow? 

Soon it dawned on him. He was in a cattle car. More specifically, he was in the cattle’s breakfast. He sat back and turned to find Kuroo. The said cat was curled up next to where Suga’s head used to be. Without wasting any time, Suga woke up the cat and began getting ready. 

“Get up Kuroo. I don’t think these animals like that we are sitting in their meal” Kuroo stretched out a yawned. He seemed confused at Suga’s statements until a cow pulled the hay right from under Kuroo. 

Suga laughed as he caught the startled cat and placed him gently next to him. He grabbed his now dried purple dress and threw it on.

“Do we have to go Suga? I’m so tired” Kuroo whined as Suga began prying the window open again. 

“That’s easy for you to say, you get to sleep while I have to fly us everywhere. You’re such a fat ass” Suga said. There was a loud thunk as he was finally able to get the window open “Besides, if the cows are mad at us for being here, imagine how angry the owner of this car would be if they found us. We gotta blast, and fast” Suga giggled to himself. “I rhymed! Call me Eminem” 

“Hey, maybe when we finally get to a town we like you can make a SoundCloud.” Kuroo joked around while he stuck his head out the now opened window. The bright morning sun shone down on his silky black fur that was messy from sleep. It seemed like the weather cleared up a fair deal, the air smelling like fresh dew

Suga chuckled “At least we would be able to make some money that way. I think I can spit enough bars” He shuffled his way over to where he tossed his broom, picking it up and dusting off the leftover hay. 

“Whatever makes you sleep better at night Suga. But hey, looks like the weathers cleared up.” Kuroo said he brought his head back into the cart. Suga pushed him aside and stuck his own head out. And just like his cat had said, the weather was perfect. 

“Oh thank the gods. I would fucking hate my life if I had to fly in rain again. But I just have one question… how are we going to get out of the window?” Suga asked. Now that he looked at the small entrance, how the hell did they fit in last night? This was going to be a pain, Suga just knew it

And just like always, Suga was right. After about 10 tries, Suga managed to squeeze not only him and Kuroo, but his oversized bag through the tiny window. Immediately they started falling toward the ground. Just like the night before, Suga was having trouble making his broom start to fly. Panic took over and Kuroo started screaming in fear.

Suga gripped the handle tight as he tried to get it to take flight. He tried to remember what made him take off last night, but in his panicked state, his mind remained blank. His radio was jiggling all around and hitting suga all over his arms. 

“The hell are you doing suga?!?” Kuroo screamed from the bag that was now falling mid air. “I’ve already spent 5 of my lives, I can’t afford to lose another!” 

“I’m doing my best!!” Suga yelled back. The bright green grass looked more inviting as the seconds grew on, the ground becoming closer and closer. Finally, just as Suga felt the tips of the green blades touch his skin, the broom shot up into the air. 

Both males let out a heavy breath. Suga’s hair was now toseled from the wind, cheeks red from the sheer force he had to use to get the broom into the air. 

“Maybe I need to practice flying my broom a bit more. What do you say Kuroo?” Suga panted

“Y-yeah, m-maybe” 

The duo tried to calm themselves down by looking at the amazing scenery before them.

“Wow” Suga said breathless, partly from the scary experience they just went through, and the other part from the beauty in front of them 

The ocean stood proud and tall, reflecting the light of the sun in almost a blinding way. There were hills of green grass, and a bridge going across the water toward a large city. Birds flew across the sky, singing songs that only they can understand. 

The town had high buildings, one of which being a clock tower. The bricks had a rustic vibe to them, and the town was popping with vibrant pastels. Suga could see little shops from where he sat high in the sky. The ocean surrounded the town, and had a little beach toward the west coast. 

Without any further information, Suga fell in love 

“So, are you just going to make gogo eyes or are you going to fly down and see the city” Kuroo asked as he also looked around the town. 

“If you insist” Suga said right before he made his broom plunge straight down, heading directly for the town. 

And just like that, suga was about to start his new life for the next year

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun making! If you guys like this then I’ll continue the series!


End file.
